


Shine Bright Like The Stars

by siriuslysexy22ssr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Love, Ravenclaw Reader, Romance, Teen Romance, Young Love, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslysexy22ssr/pseuds/siriuslysexy22ssr
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 3





	Shine Bright Like The Stars

Today, April 4th was very special day for you and your boyfriend Sirius. You two have started dating 2 years ago, today. When they have told you that you would be dating with the most charming boy of Hogwarts, you would burst into laughters as being the silent and nerdy Ravenclaw girl. You were literally the polar opposites of each other and you were sure that he didn’t even know that you are exist. But one day this situation has changed; during the Astronomy class Professor Sinistra has paired you as partners and that’s how you two met. At first you were kind of skeptical about him since he looked like show-off type person but your thoughts about him immediately changed when you started to talk with him. He was surprisingly sincere and calm during the lesson and you must have admited that he had a quite good knowledge about astronomy. It was also your favourite class and after that lesson you and Sirius bonded over astronomy, and with time you two found out that actually you have many more things in common than you thought. You and Sirius grew closer, it was like you couldn’t stay away from each other. This friendship has started to turn into something deeper with time. And in your 5th year during a Hogsmade trip together, he finally asked you out officially. Sirius hasn’t needed to ask you twice, you have already jumped into his arms excitedly. April 4th has made flowers to bloom in your heart that day.

Fast forward to today, you were getting ready in your dorm for your date with Sirius. Actually this would be your second date of the day with him, you two have visited Hogsmade earlier as your anniversary tradition. You have thought after that daye, you two will have a lazy day in bed and chill but apparently Sirius had something else in his mind. He has told you to get ready and met with him in the Astronomy Tower at 10 o’clock. You wore your blue floral flowy dress which Sirius adored on you, did your hair and makeup then headed to the tower sneakily. When you were at the last couple of steps of the tower, you noticed small candles on each side of the steps. You smiled to yourself and followed the candles which leaded you to your handsome boyfriend. He was standing there like a Greek god with his curly hair and silver eyes. You took a quick look around the room, he has brought a bottle of wine, berries and chocolate to go with it and he has made a romantic corner with big cushions and candles. Sirius grinned at your amazed expression and walked up to you, held your hand then put a gentle kiss on knuckles before leading you to the cushions.

“Everything looks amazing Sirius.”

“Not as amazing as you, love.” He pecked your lips softly which made you blush madly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Sirius were laying on your backs and watching the sky, the stars and the moon were shining perfectly in the darkness of the night.

“Aren’t they the most beautiful things, Siri?”

He rolled to his side to look into your eyes.

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones i’ve seen in your eyes.”

You felt the heat arised on your cheeks when he was looking deep into your eyes. You held the collar of his shirt and pulled him for a much needed kiss. Soon he was on top you with a huge grin on his face.

“Happy anniversary, darling.”

“Happy anniversary, my puppy.”


End file.
